


Changing Targets

by 23Murasaki



Series: Everyone Lives! [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Grell ships things, demoning is difficult, not sure if i should tag the ship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Murasaki/pseuds/23Murasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is definitely not emotionally compromised, and Grell definitely has no idea what she's talking about. She talks regardless, and he still doesn't understand a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Targets

It really should have been a relief when Grell had abruptly stopped trying to seduce him. It should have been, but the suddenness was jarring and also somewhat inexplicable, and also Grell had taken to smiling knowingly and giggling a lot, which was also terrifying. He glared at the reaper viciously. Grell twirled a strand of very red hair and nibbled daintily on a sandwich.  
  
“Do you want something, Grell?” he asked after a long moment. Grell shrugged.  
  
“I’m just checking up on you, Sebby-darling~ Is that a crime?” He thought that if it was Grell, it might well be a crime.  
  
“Do you have no duties to attend to today?” Grell pouted around a mouthful of sandwich.  
  
“Are you accusing a lady of skipping work?! I would ne~ver~ be so cruel to my dear William! ... I have the night shift, anyway, unless I get called in early.”  
  
“I see.” So William was the latest target of Grell’s violent and eternally unreciprocated advances? The demon almost felt pity for him. Almost.  
  
“So, I thought why shouldn’t I spend my afternoon in the company of a handsome man or two, hm~?” Grell giggled, showing deadly sharp teeth.  
  
“I can think of a variety of reasons,” said the demon. As usual, that had no effect. “Are you just going to sit there until you need to go to work?”  
  
“Pro~bab~ly~”  
  
“Fine. Just be quiet.”  
  
“Oka~y!” A whole minute of silence passed. “Hey, Sebastian?”  
  
“... What?” Of course it had been too good to be true. At least Grell had stopped with the stupid nicknames for once.  
  
“Is that guy not here today? The one with the bandages?” And suddenly everything made sense.  
  
“If you mean Agni, he and the prince do not actually live here. And if you lay a hand on him I will be obligated to hurt you, because I do not believe he will be able to do it himself.” Grell blinked, then burst out laughing.  
  
“Sebby, Sebby, Sebby. I’m not a homewrecker, you know~!” So much for quiet. The demon tried to glare more evilly than normal.  
  
“Irrelevant as the comment may be, I still find it hard to believe you.”  
  
“... Ugh,” muttered Grell. “I really do have a type, don’t I?”  
  
“Taller than you?” the demon offered. Grell smirked slightly.  
  
“Emotionally constipated and completely unaware, more like.” Demons didn’t have emotions, so that made more sense than Grell’s usual ramblings. “Really, you’re a nightmare sometimes.”  
  
“I am capable of being a nightmare all the time,” pointed out the demon. Grell groaned.  
  
“I actually don’t envy him. And you’re really hot, so I kind of should, but I don’t.” The demon opened his mouth to ask for clarification, then belatedly caught onto Grell’s train of thought and nearly choked.  
  
“You–?! It’s nothing like–!” There was a lot of ‘no’ he was trying to put into words. “I. Cannot. Feel. Affection,” he finally managed to snarl. Grell started to laugh again, hopping lightly off of the windowsill.  
  
“You know, Sebby, I may believe you a little more if you weren’t blushing about it~”  
  
“I am flushed because I am upset with you!” he growled, trying to convince himself as much as anyone else. Grell still managed to get the last word, and in a relatively serious tone of voice, too.  
  
“He cares for you a lot, okay? Don’t screw this up.” And then in a swirl of too much red, the reaper was gone. The demon still threw half a drawer of cutlery at the empty air to make himself feel better. It worked about as well as reasoning with Grell did, and now he had to go collect it all and wash it again.`


End file.
